wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)
"Quack Quack" is a song about when Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship, but woke up to find himself living on a farm with the ducks and roosters. This song did not get a full music video until Wiggle Time (re-recording). However a special version was made for The Wiggles Movie. Song Lyrics Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm Captain Feathersword: Oh, my goodness me! Greg: With roosters and ducks singing this song. Captain Feathersword: Here we go. Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodley doo. Captain Feathersword: (hooting) Greg: So now every day when he talks, this is what he says. Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo. Greg: He also does the farmyard dance (with Anthony) You can do it, too. Captain Feathersword: Here we go now. Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Captain Feathersword: (hooting) Greg: Well, is he a rooster? Anthony: Or a pirate? Captain Feathersword Well, I just don't know. Ahoy there, ahoy there Ahoy cock-a-doodley there. Oh! Greg: He also does the farmyard dance (with Anthony) You can do it, too. Captain Feathersword: Wow! Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Captain Feathersword: Here we go now, me hearties! (The Wiggles dance around Captain Feathersword in a circle.) Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Captain Feathersword: Oh yeah! Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Wiggledance: Live in Concert 1996 Transcript Captain Feathersword: ''(after getting his hat and sword back) I feel Quite Quackers after that. Quack, quack, quack. '''Anthony: '''Captain, did you just say "Quack, quack, quack"? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, yes I did say, "Quack, quack, quack." '''Anthony: '''We can say that, too. Let's all try it together! ''(with crowd of people) "''Quack, quack, quack." '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, and uh... Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Anthony': We can do that one, too. You ready? (with crowd of people) ''Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Wow, that's great! '''Greg: '(arriving while holding duck and rooster hats) ''Oh-ho! Anthony, I've got some hats here for us to wear. Look at that. There's a rooster hat for you, my friend. ''(giving rooster hat to Anthony) Anthony: 'Oh, looks good. ''(putting rooster hat on his head) '''Greg: Jeff, I've got a duck hat for you (giving duck hat to Jeff and Jeff puts it on his head) and I've got a duck hat myself so I'll just put that on. (starts putting duck hat on his head) Anthony: (pointing to Murray arriving while wearing a rooster hat) Hey, look at Murray! He looks great! Murray: Cock - a - Doodle Doo!! Greg: It's Murray the rooster! Murray: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Greg: Well, now we can all quack, quack, quack, and cock-a-doodle-doo together. (Jeff plays the intro on piano keyboard.) 'Captain Feathersword: '''Oh yes, indeed. We can do the whole thing. Here we go! ''(The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Sing) Recording Quack Quack was the only song that was not re-recorded when Wiggle Time is made. And then, instead of Wiggle Time, it was rehearsed or re-recorded on December 1996 shown on Wiggledance! Live In Concert. Later, after Wiggledance! Live In Concert, it was re-recorded in 1998 for the Wiggle Time (re-recording) video and album and then the Toot Toot! album. Video Performances *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (video) *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Episode Performances *Building Blocks *Spooked Wiggles (live in concert) *Wiggle Opera *Play *Cows and Ducks *LCAW: Episode 7 *LCAW: Episode 15 *LCAW: Episode 23 *Bow Wow Wow (episode) (Live in Concert) *Shiver Me Timbers *Hair Disaster! (just the chorus, live in concert) *Marty Party (just the chorus, live in concert) Album Appearances *Toot Toot! *Live Hot Potatoes! *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat *Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Gallery QuackQuack.jpg|Original 1996 version TheWigglesSingingQuackQuack.jpg|The Wiggles Movie QuackQuack-NonLiveRecording.jpg|Non-live QuackQuack-1998Live.jpg|1998 live QuackQuack-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland QuackQuack-1998Live.jpg|December 1998 live QuackQuack-SteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Steve Irwin's crocodile diaries QuackQuack-2002.jpg|2002 version QuackQuack-2002Live.jpg|2002 live QuackQuack-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese QuackQuack-2003Live.jpg|2003 live QuackQuack-2005Live.jpg|2005 live QuackQuack-USALive.jpg|Connecticut QuackQuack-DANCELive.jpg|DANCE live QuackQuack-2006Live.jpg|2006 live QuackQuack-2007Live.jpg|2007 live QuackQuack-2008Live.jpg|2008 live QuackQuack-2009Performance.jpg|2009 live QuackQuackCock-A-DoodleDoo-2009Live.jpg|December 2009 live QuackQuack-2010Live.jpg|2010 live QuackQuack-2011Live.jpg|Australia Day QuackQuack-UkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|2011 live QuackQuack-2013Live.jpg|2013 live thewigglesconcert20.jpg|2008 US live 1633849605_0993b361e9_o.jpg|2007 US live = Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1997 songs Category:1997 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 7 Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Series 5 Category:1996 songs Category:1996